Outside The Lines
by NyanWolf
Summary: One shot book for all genres, requests, and characters! From humor to love to angst and everything in between! Chapter 7: Shima takes a Halloween prank on Bon a bit too far!
1. Masochist

**Hello! It seems like I make one these for every fandom, but I just can't help it!**

 **So I was eating a cinnamon pretzel earlier and I realized how awkward they are to eat without some serious lip-licking. And then I thought of Shima, and this was born!**

 **Tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Hey! Hey Izumo-chan!" Shima galloped through the amusement park like an excited horse. He and Izumo had been paired up to help find some kind of ghost, but there was no way Shima was passing up this oppurtunity to get closer to the tsundere girl!

A yellow bag dangled from his wrist. He'd been surprised that there were still snacks and candies at the deserted food stands.

"Ugh, did you find anything to eat yet?" Izumo sneered, doing her best to look down on him. Shima panted for a second, then handed her the bag.

She grabbed it as if it were a poisonous snake, and carefully peered inside. Her head snapped up. She glared daggers at Shima, who smiled nervously.

"What _the hell_ is this?" Izumo demanded.

"Oh um...They're pretzels...like you said you wanted?"

"I told you to get regular, salted pretzels. Not these stupid cinnamon ones!"

Shima chuckled, "Heh, guess I didn't hear that part..."

He had, in actuality, known exactly what she wanted, but opted for the messier choice. Cinnamon required a lot of lip licking and smacking and maybe he could wipe some off the corners of her mouth.

He nearly drooled just imagining it.

Izumo huffed.

"You're so useless! I can't eat this! Besides, it'll get all over my uniform!"

"Well I think we both know how to fix that problem-"

"Idiot!" Izumo slapped Shima as hard as she could, leaving him reeling. A shiny red handprint flared up on his cheek. He rubbed it slowly, a grin on his face.

He loved it when she got angry.

"Look Izumo, just eat them and don't worry so much. I don't care if you get dirty," Shima paused, a smirk playing on his lips, "Actually I'd prefer it."

"Pervert," she muttered, but she could feel her stomach rumbling. Ugh, why did she have to get stuck with this moron? She'd have been better off with that puppet kid!

Izumo started walking, carefully reaching into the bag. She made sure to stay in front of him, so he wouldn't see her getting cinnamon all over herself, and Shima made no move to cut her off.

It was ridiculous, she thought, how much he followed her around. Almost like...almost like he really liked her.

No, Izumo reminded herself. He hit on every girl. Not just her. Yet it did seem like he tried harder with her. Whatever. She wasn't his type. Shiemi probably was, with that damn melon patch she carried on her chest.

"Mmm..."

With a start she realized she was making little moaning sounds, face full of pretzel.

"Uh huh, beatiful," Shima whispered, quickly wiping some cinnamon off her face with his finger and licking it.

Turning red, Izumo shoved him away from her. Shima felt tingles of joy rush down his spine at the rough contact. He eyed her like a cat, lazily watching his prey.

"What is wrong with you?!" She spat. But he could see her embarrassment. She continued before he could answer.

"Come on, we have a ghost to catch."

"Whatever you say honey!"

"Call me that again and watch what happens."

"Is that a request?"

Izumo snarled, "Just shut up and don't get in my way."

They walked for a long while, Shima gazing at her with his heart beating wildly. She was so perfect.

The way she screamed at him. The way her scarlet eyes would narrow when she was mad. The way she moved and spoke and walked and breathed...it was all perfect.

Izumo coughed slightly.

"My throat is so dry," she mumbled to herself. Of course, Shima heard her and trotted up to stand directly behind her.

"I can wet your mouth, if you want," He drawled seductively. Izumo whirled around in shock. That was too much even for him.

"I am going to punch you and that spoiled wad of fairy vomit on your head into the next semester if you can't keep your filthy trap shut!" She screeched. Shima visibly shuddered in pleasure, eyes rolling up slightly. Izumo scrunched up her nose, feeling somewhat violated.

Then he held up a water bottle.

"What do you mean Izumo-chan? I was just going to offer you this water," He said, before widening his eyes dramatically. "Wait a second, what did you _think_ I meant?"

Izumo blinked...unsure what to say. Everything she said seemed to only make the wierdo happier.

"Well you're st-" She was cut off as she felt Shima's lips cup her own. He drew her close, licking the cinnamon residue on her mouth and kissing her at the same time.

Izumo was frozen, the world imploding around her. She had never been kissed before, and she felt scared. Trapped.

So she retaliated with the only thing she knew: aggression.

She pushed her nails into his chest and bit down on his lower lip. Again, she felt him shiver. Panic rose within her chest but she wasn't sure if it was because of the sudden violation or because it wasn't all that bad.

Shima, meanwhile, was in heaven. He could practically hear the angels singing above him. He closed his eyes and felt her nails rip through his thin shirt and leave bloody lines in his chest.

He slipped his tongue between her lips and felt her bite down until it bled too. She slammed her heel down on his toes, crushing them.

He was ecstatic.

Until she finally found the strength to pull away. Or more accurately, the strength to knee him in the crotch.

Shima's breath leaked out of him and he keeled over in beautiful, delicious pain.

"You're so hot right now," he squealed through his tears.

Izumo's eyes flashed with something like hurt and confusion and shame all at once.

"Don't ever touch me. Don't talk to me and don't look at me and don't come _near me_ ever again!" She screamed, showering his back with her fists. She kicked him in the ribs and heard something crack.

Shima gagged. He wondered only slightly if his life was in danger. Then, just as it seemed she was going to pull out some sort of torture device (preferably a whip, Shima thought) Izumo took off. She ran fast, disappearing behind a Mephisto statue.

He watched her with confusion. What had happened?

An urge to chase her roared within him. He dragged himself to his feet, grimacing at the pain in his body. Shima forced his feet to walk.

One step at a time, he thought, one step at a time.

* * *

Izumo burst into the entrance to the park, where everyone else sat waiting. Rin was absent for some reason, and so was that guy with the hoodie.

"It's not Rin's fault," Shiemi was telling Bon and Koneko. Takara stood off to the side, playing with his puppet. Everyone turned to stare when Izumo stumbled into the group, panting for breath.

"Miss Kamiki?! What happened!" Shiemi cried out.

"S...sh..." She couldn't get the words out. She felt embarrassed and she didn't know why. Izumo hardened, straightening up and tossing her disheveled hair.

"Nothing happened," She snapped, "I just didn't want to stay out there with that moron any longer."

Speaking of the devil, Shima chose that moment to stagger in. Blood dripped from his nose and he had a visible limp, not to mention how tightly he was clutching his ribs.

"Shima-san what the hell did you do?!" Bon raged.

"I'm so happy right now," the pink-haired boy sighed.

Koneko turned to Izumo.

"Not to be rude Miss Kamiki, but what did you do to him?"

"Nothing. He must have _tripped_."

The potential argument was stopped when the group viewed Rin being dragged along by a half-naked lady. Yukio ran up.

"Today's mission is over class. I have some business to take care of so...um...bye," He waved then ran off after Rin and the mystery woman.

"What is with those two?" Bon muttered, "They're so weird!"

"Maybe it runs in the family?" Koneko suggested.

Izumo's mind whirred. She actually felt kind of bad for beating Shima up, even if the masochist seemed to enjoy it.

Maybe I should say something, she thought. Izumo turned to Shima, looking him in the eyes.

"Just so you know, I still hate you."

Shima grinned. Unknown by many, he was actually quite adept at reading people. He knew what she meant.

 _I might have enjoyed that slightly but I'm still going to keep up my cold act around you and this in no way means that we're together, but thanks for the kiss. Stupid._

"Good," He replied, "It's more fun that way."

Izumo blushed slightly, before remembering to scowl. She walked off and stared at her hands, still partly covered in cinnamon crumbs. A small spark of something was crawling out from the rubble that was her heart.

"Hey!" She called out with a smirk, "Okumura-sensei said class is over, so let's get out of here. Mephisto's stupid face is making me sick."

* * *

 **Okay so, I do take requests, and I will do anything except full out slash. A few hints here and there are fine, and fluff and heavy bromance is great. All genres are also accepted, so go ahead and leave some suggestions in the reviews! See you guys next chapter!**

 **Wolf Out...**


	2. Double Agent

**Okay I know this is two Shima-centric shots in a row, but this was a request from White Exorcist.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Alright so, I appreciate your concern and all, but your review doesn't make sense. You said I shouldn't involve the readers, yet I can ask people to send me requests in the pms? I've been doing stories like this since two years ago across several fandoms, and I don't really plan on stopping. And the only reason I ask for requests through the reviews is so I can involve the guest users (like yourself) too. But hey, thanks for the warning.**

 **White Exorcist: Thanks! I took your request and I hope you like it! I totally agree that there are not nearly enough hurt Shima stories, and I plan to do a lot of those on this fic. He's my favorite character, so your request was really fun to do! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bright lights swarmed in his vision. His head pounded and he couldn't remember much. And it was cold. So cold.

Shima cracked open his eyes, nausea swarming around in his stomach.

Snow. All he could see around him were trees and miles upon miles of snow. The whiteness hurt his head even more and he groaned. He waited a few minutes, then started to stand up.

"Oh ow!" He yelped. Shima looked down at himself properly, realizing that one of his ankles was clearly bent the wrong way. Luckily it was too cold to feel much pain, but it still definitely hurt.

Great.

Now how was he supposed to deliver Hachitaro to the Illuminati? That is, if Rin and Yukio hadn't already killed him. He wriggled his frozen fingers, just barely able to grab his K'rik.

Shima bit back a scream as he used it as leverage, pulling himself up to stand on one foot. Dizziness stole his breath for a few seconds. And Shima wondered just how hard he'd hit his head.

 _They'll come looking for me soon...probably._

* * *

"You think Shura's okay?" Rin asked. Yukio pursed his lips.

"She's been through a lot. She's probably in shock."

They watched her carefully for a moment. Shura sighed.

"What a relief!" She exclaimed loudly, making Rin jump.

"Huh?" Both twins asked.

"I feel like a new girl! Even this haircut makes me feel freer!" She leapt up and placed herself in the middle of the boys.

"Oh um, I think it's nice..." Yukio stuttered.

"You mean, it's boyish."

"N-no. It suits you."

There was a long pause, before Shura began quickly poking Yukio's stomach.

"AND SINCE WHEN ARE YOU A PLAYBOY HUH?" She shrieked through laughter. Yukio blushed, rushing to defend himself.

Rin only watched the encounter. He was exhausted from the fight, and the cold wasn't exactly helping.

He remembered how quick Yukio had been to shoot him. It was stupid that it should bother him.

But it did. Just a little bit. Rin wondered if Yukio had enjoyed it.

No. Of course not, he thought. He was just being paranoid, and besides, that was how Yukio did things. Never much one to include others in his plans.

"And you! 'Mr. I-wanna-be-Paladin'," Shura addressed Rin. "I'm holding you to that, you know."

Rin blinked.

"Yeah? Well bring it on!" He grinned.

* * *

"Yamantaka...which way...ow..." Shima stumbled through the snow. His black flames didn't actually bear any heat, unlike Rin's.

 _Turn left..._

"I've turned left...million times..." He breathed heavily. Pain shot up his leg, and his vision was beginning to blur.

A buzzing against his thigh revealed his Illuminati phone.

I'd forgotten about that, Shima thought, why can't I think?

He grabbed the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Hey boss." He said, "Yeah, uh huh. Okumura Rin took care of it, I think. Me? Oh I got knocked away and passed out. Sorry...Yeah I'll try to find him if he isn't already dead. I'll call you back."

He hung up. Shima hadn't even bothered asking for a pick up. He knew that could blow his cover, and it'd bee too risky for them to even consider.

No. They would only come if he had the hydra.

The flames on his K'rik went out. He didn't have enough strength to keep Yamantaka summoned.

"Damn it!" He yelled. The trees in front of him melted together and he felt himself falling. Falling down into darkness again.

* * *

The reinforcements arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey! You guys alright?" A man asked.

Rin went up to talk to them while Yukio sat on the stairs of the motel. His thoughts kept drifting back to Lucifer. The offer had been so inviting.

And now he would likely not be able to continue his "experiments".

Strength. He needed to get stronger, fast!

A medic team surrounded him, wrapping his arm in a sling. They poked and prodded him, pain swimming up his chest.

"You have some broken bones in your arm and ribs. Recovery and rehab will take about two months." They told him.

"Thank you."

The words were barely out of his mouth before he found his vision darkening. He slumped forward and the last thing he heard was Rin asking the one question that he'd forgotten about.

"Has anyone seen Shima?"

* * *

It was hours later when Rin and Shura were running through the forests. They had been searching for what seemed like forever, and hadn't found the pink-haired spy. Rin was worried.

No. Panicked.

Because to innocent, happy Rin, Shima was a friend. And friends didn't leave other friends to die out in the snow!

"SHIMA!" He yelled.

"Yamantaka...please...come out..." A soft voice echoed through the trees.

"It's him!" Shura cried, taking off.

For someone who's in shock, she sure seems energized, Rin thought.

They burst into a clearing, where Shima was laying against a tree. It looked as if he had wrapped himself around his K'rik, and was talking to it. Pathetic black flames struggled to emerge from the staff.

"Shima! Are you okay?!" Rin practically dived next to him, examining him like a doctor.

"Yamantaka I'm talking to you! Listen to me!" Shima mumbled, not acknowledging the demon boy at his side. His lips and fingers were noticeably blue.

"What's wrong with him? Hey Shima snap out of it!"

"He might have a concussion," Shura assessed, "Let's get him out of here."

Rin nodded, trying to help him up. Shima whimpered, eyes rolling around in his head.

"Ow...ow..."

"Sorry!"

"B-bon?" Shima asked deliriously. Rin's brow furrowed in concern.

"No, it's me, Rin. Remember? You were trying to help us fight Hachiro!"

Shima felt himself being lifted up. His leg was on fire, and his head was full of cotton.

"Okum-mura?"

"Yeah. Just hang in there okay?"

"Wanna go home."

"I know man."

"Where is Yamantaka?"

"Um...I don't know?" Rin answered. Shima nodded with the coordination of a drunk.

"Want Juu-nii..."

Rin didn't know what to say. He felt conflicted, like he was ignoring the fact that he was helping the spy. But he couldn't bring himself to distrust him. Shima had always been there for him. Well, maybe not when it came to fights. But he had been the first person to trust him after everyone had found out he was Satan's son. Rin took a deep breath. Right now, all that mattered was getting Shima back to the hospital.

He'd definitely hit his head and he needed serious help.

How could I have forgotten him? Rin scolded himself. What is wrong with me?!

Shima struggled to stay conscious. He was still on a mission, hurt or not. With great effort, he was able to form one coherent question.

"What happened to Hachiro?"

"Oh, we let him escape. But he's pretty tiny now so he won't be dangerous," Rin answered immediately. Shima swallowed. He would have to come back here, after he got some treatment.

Fantastic.

Why did they have to work him so hard?

His skin felt like it was burning, and he couldn't stay awake.

"Okumura," He muttered, "Thanks for trusting me."

Rin smiled.

"Of course. You're a _double_ agent, right? Why wouldn't I trust you?"

Shima chuckled. "Yeah. Double agent."

* * *

 **I just want to say that I still trust Shima, even after the newest chapter. I just really want a more in depth explanation on why he's doing this, because he doesn't seem very interested in the immortality thing.**

 **Maybe there's no real reason though, other than him rebelling against his family and life. Either way, I'll support him to the end. Even if he's really evil.**

 **(Plus he looks super cute in his Illuminati uniform so...)**

 **Keep the requests coming!**

 **Wolf Out...**


	3. Disciple

**Sorry for the wait! This is a request by** **Copy-Nin's Daughter, and I had loads of fun writing this! Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **RenzouFan: I'm really happy you liked it, they're my OTP too! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Copy-Nin's Daughter: Yay! I'm glad you liked it! I was thinking I might do a part two, but if I do it'll be in a later chapter. Anyway, I love your ideas, so I did your Bon suggestion. I hope you like it!**

* * *

He was amazing, Bon thought. He was absolutely amazing.

What exorcist could have such complete control over demons as to summon them with one word?

And to be so powerful without any ambition. It almost made Bon feel stupid. He stared over at the sleeping Lightning in the window.

The dirty man had his hat pulled down over his face, and his hands folded on his chest. Snores filled the messy room. Bon chewed his lip thoughtfully, sorting a pile of clothes into darks and whites.

Mushrooms grew out of some of the shirts, and he cursed himself for letting that card reading game get out of control.

 _He loves this world...what the hell does that even mean?_

Bon's eyes wandered back over to the box of cards. He was a fool.

All his life, he'd believed that his ambitions made him strong. Without them, he was just a kid.

A scared teenager just like everyone else. And if there was one thing that Bon hated was being compared to everyone else. He was above. He had to always be above because...because...

 _Because otherwise, I'll end up just like my father._

No, he balled up his fists. That wasn't going to happen. He was going to restore their temple to its former glory and defeat Satan!

Right after he finished doing Lightning's laundry.

Bon sighed, gathering a pile of clothes in his arms and staggering to the bathroom. His mother had always said that hand washing was the only real way to do things.

He stopped when he realized that the sink was in even worse condition than the clothing. And it was filled with soggy paper cranes.

In fact, Bon noticed, this bathroom was just as crowded as the rest of the dorm. Broken china hung from the ceiling, rattling together like a wind chime. Rotting wooden staffs and dream catchers stuffed the cabinets.

And even the toilet was full of cracked rice bowls with ornate designs.

 _Damn hoarder!_

Setting down the clothes, he got to work on the sink. A flash of his reflection in the dusty mirror made him pause yet again.

He stared into his own face. Piercings...blonde streak...chains on his uniform pants.

Why? Just so he could be tough? To be the boss? Or to get back at his old man.

 _I'd have to get rid of it all if I wanted to oversee the temple._

Bon growled.

 _A proper disciple shouldn't look like some immature punk._

Abandoning his earlier task, he quickly began removing his piercings. They dropped into the skin, clinking down into the drain.

He didn't care. He had never felt so ashamed in his life. What was wrong with him? He wanted to be an exorcist, and yet he was so scared to ask for help. Well not anymore.

He had found the one who he would bow down to. The one man who he wanted to learn from.

Bon jammed his head into the sink and turned on the water. He raked his hands through his hair for ten minutes. Dirty blond dye stained the bowl. His hands grew sticky and slow until he was finished.

Finally he yanked off every chain and metal he could find on his pants.

The whole make-over probably took just about twenty minutes, but when he was done he looked like a different person. Gone was everything he'd thought defined him.

Bon balled his fists. He felt almost naked.

"Wow kid, nice job," Lightning's voice made him jump. Bon whirled around.

"I...I was doing your laundry and then...I...I..."

"Oh no, I think it's great," Lightning smirked. "Pointless and stupid. But also great."

"Well I didn't think a proper disciple should look so..."

"Western?"

"N-no! I just thought-" Bon stuttered, before dropping to his knees and bowing down. "Forgive me."

Lightning walked forwards, crouching down until his face was inches away from Bon's. He smiled with pointy teeth. His stench dared Bon to gag.

"See, my goal is to make _you_ less...uptight. And _this_ isn't helping." He pressed his thumb against Bon's nose and pushed him backwards.

Bon felt his face heat up.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Ugh! Stop that! You know that some kids in America call their teachers by their first names? Or sometimes they just say 'dude'. I'm starting to think you're a lost cause kid."

"NO! I can be your underling! I'll do everything you say si -I mean- Lightning!"

Lightning laughed, standing back up with a stretch.

"Great. Finish up and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Sure. My stamp collection isn't gonna organize itself."

Bon stared as his new master walked away. He heard the door slam. There was a moment of silence, before Bon leapt up.

"YES!" He cheered, throwing his hands up in victory.

"Look out demons! I am going to become the strongest of all exorcists and defeat Satan for good!" He squealed, "And _no one_ is going to get in my way!"

* * *

 **I just want to say that I love how similar Bon and Rin can be. And Lightning is a very cool character. But yeah, hope you enjoyed! Please review and suggest and I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **Wolf Out...**


	4. Deaf Ears

**Another Shima-centric fic, I had loads of fun writing this. Requested by Copy-Nin's Daughter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Copy-Nin's Daughter: I'm glad you liked it, and yeah Lightning is super weird! And I don't mind writing so many Shima shots, since he's my favorite too, so I did your request. And I'm so glad you requested this because it was bothering me for a while that no one seemed concerned that Shima literally couldn't breathe! Not even his own parents! But yeah, thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Shima opened his eyes to be blinded by a demonic blue light. He looked up and saw Rin engulfed in flames, fighting Amaimon. Bon was clutching at his throat in pain and Koneko was on the ground with tears in his eyes.

Shiemi was unresponsive, glazed eyes staring at nothing. With a grunt, Shima pushed himself up. Sharp pain exploded in his chest, taking his breath away.

"Are you guys okay?" He rasped.

"Shima-san!" Bon stood up shakily, walking over to help him up. Shima whipped out his K'rik for balance.

"Ugh, I think I broke something," he muttered.

"Yeah, so did Koneko. And it serves you right for laughing at the King of Earth!"

"But it hurts a lot and I can't really bre-"

"Hey! What's going on here!?" Yukio and Shura ran over, followed by the other exwires. Yukio looked up with a sigh.

"Damn Nii-san."

"Okumura-sensei!" Bon said, gesturing towards Shiemi, "Can you fix Moriyama-san?"

Shima was shoved aside as the adults got to work. He watched Yukio work on Shiemi. Every breath felt as though knives were being shoved into his chest. Another crash rang out, and everyone saw Rin go flying through the air.

"We need to go," Shura said. "Shima-san, help Konekomaru!"

"Huh?" Shima paled. But he couldn't argue with the woman's glaring, so he leaned down to grab Koneko.

Together the boys walked behind the rest of the group. Shima huffed, using his staff as a crutch. He held his breath as much as possible, but that only made him dizzy.

"Ow..." He whispered. But no one heard him. Shima pressed a hand a against his ribs and almost screamed. The pain whitened his vision. He staggered towards Bon, who was arguing with Yukio.

"Hey, I really can't bre-"

"Shima-san we're all hurt, okay! We're going to go get treatment right now!" Bon growled, before turning back to Yukio.

"Thanks," Shima muttered, falling to the back of the group again. At least now Koneko was walking on his own, though he was holding his arm pretty tightly.

 _I'm fine...probably just a broken rib or something...I'm sure if I ignore it and walk slowly, it'll go away..._

But by the time they made it back to the academy, Shima was on the verge of passing out. He coughed loudly, the pain radiating into his shoulders and back.

Still, everyone was preoccupied with Rin and the idea of him being some kind of demon. Shima wasn't really paying attention. He focused on the pacing of his heart, which was becoming slower and slower. Then faster and faster.

It drew him in, and he whimpered quietly to himself.

"Watch where you're going!" Izumo yelled at him, and he realized he had been about to run into her.

"S'ry," Shima slurred. His face screwed up in a grimace.

"Oh stop being such a baby!"

Luckily, Shima was saved from having to respond when the paladin appeared out of nowhere, followed by Mephisto a few minutes later. The grand entrance caused the others to rush forwards, and Shima found himself getting pushed around. He doubled over, leaning against the railing.

In the head master's arms was Rin, screaming and growling like an animal. Even Shima looked up to watch, and this time he was able to process things a bit more clearly.

"Rin..." Shiemi's soft voice broke through the yelling. But all too soon the men, joined by Shura, were dragging their friend away.

"Come on, I'll explain everything once we get to the first aid room," Yukio sighed.

Shima felt the color drain from his face as the pain became too much. He dropped to his knees, still holding his K'rik.

"Shima-san?" Koneko was the first to notice. "Come on we have to go!"

"Can't..."

"If you're worried about Okumura-kun you can forget him because-" Bon started.

"No! I just...it hurts to..." Shima's words cut off, and he found himself unable to speak. He gestured wildly to his chest, which was tightening like a vice.

"We need to get him to the infirmary quick!" Yukio ordered, realizing what Shima was trying to say.

Bon picked him up roughly, and Shima croaked in pain.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bon murmured.

Shima couldn't answer. He let his eyes roll up, but unconsciousness never came. He drifted into his own mind, incoherent thoughts flying past. Time lost its meaning, and seconds took hours while hours took days.

"Hey, I think he's coming around," someone said.

Shima blinked, and realized he was in a hospital bed. Confusion swarmed his senses. It felt like he'd teleported or something.

"Do you know your name?" Yukio's face loomed in his vision.

"What?"

"Your name. What is it?"

"Shima Renzou...why are you asking me that?"

"Good, that means the worst is over," Yukio said, sitting back down. Bon, Izumo, Shiemi, and Takara were sitting on chairs around the room. And Koneko was in the bed next to him, a cast on his arm.

"What are you talking about?" Shima asked, his throat hurt badly and his chest was still sore.

"Amaimon apparently broke two of your ribs, which made one of your lungs collapse. The doctors were really worried..."

"Oh. What about Okumura-kun?"

Izumo giggled meanly. "Okumura-sensei just got finished explaining everything."

Shima reddened, then turned to Bon.

"You know I was trying to tell you!"

"No you weren't!"

"I was too! You weren't listening! I could've died and you would have just kept walking!"

"Well next time you should be clearer," Bon smirked.

"Next time!? Screw that I'm never fighting anything again!" Shima declared.

"What do you mean _again_?"

"Hey come on, don't be so cruel!" Shima whined, laughter in his voice. The others, with the exception of Koneko, looked on in confusion. They weren't sure whether this was friendly or not.

But Koneko knew both of them well enough to understand that this was Bon's way of saying sorry, and expressing concern. And Shima's way of accepting his apologies.

Shima coughed suddenly, jerking up in bed.

"You alright?" Bon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...But while I'm in here you're going to have to bring me all of my _special_ manga!" Shima grinned wickedly and Bon put up his hands.

"Gross, I wouldn't touch those things with a ten foot pole!"

"Oh stop being so proper. I've seen you looking at one before!"

Bon's face went red. "No I haven't! You're lying!" He sputtered.

Shima laughed and the others chuckled nervously. Koneko smiled, amused.

"Hey can I have more medicine?" Shima asked, wincing.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah kinda."

"I'll go get a nurse," Shiemi volunteered, leaving the small room.

"Make sure she's pretty!" Shima called after her.

Bon stomped over with his hands raised.

"Now now Bon, you can't hit me while I'm injured!" Shima clucked. Bon snorted, then wrapped his arms around the pink-haired boy.

"Seriously you slacker, tell me when you're hurt."

"I'll try my hardest to get through that thick skull of yours."

"Good. Because this is what happens when I don't know things like this," Bon said. Shima raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"Right Bon. What would I do without you?"

* * *

 **Okay so suggest and review and all that. See you guys next chapter!**

 **Wolf Out...**


	5. White Flowers

**Sorry for the wait and all, I had no internet! Anyway, this is different than usual so, enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Copy-Nin's Daughter: Oh it's totally fine, and I love your ideas! I'll do your suggestion either next chapter or the one after, just cause I have some stuff prewritten. I loved the new chapter, but now I'm worried about what will happen to Shima if he can't report to the Illuminati without having Lightning on his back. But yeah, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Three little words echoed through Rin's brain. He tried to force them away by shutting his eyes and clutching his pillow more tightly. The silence of the night only amplified the words though.

You're my friend.

You're my friend.

You're my friend.

Of course, Rin thought, Shiemi was far too naïve to ever consider a real relationship. She probably did like him back, but just didn't know it yet.

That's what he told himself, at least.

"Uuuugh," Rin groaned quietly, not wanting to wake Yukio up. His mind kept turning over those words, and it was hours before he finally fell asleep.

That morning Rin found himself at Shiemi's garden, holding a bouquet of slightly rumpled lilies. He opened the gate and saw Shiemi tending to her flowers.

Instantly, he felt like a total idiot. Why would she need _more_ flowers to take care of? Yet at the time his lilies had seemed like a good idea.

"Hi Rin!" Her face brightened on seeing him, and he offered her the bouquet. She hesitated for an uncomfortably long time, before she tilted her head to the side.

"Rin…" Shiemi asked softly, almost with a comforting tone.

"Yes?"

"Who died?"

Rin's eyes almost popped out of his head and he jumped backwards.

"WHAT!? What are you talking about?" He screeched. "I was just trying to give you some flowers because we're _friends_! Are you crazy?!"

Shiemi smiled, then giggled, then burst into full-out laughter. She laughed so hard she was barely breathing and Rin was completely lost. He blushed awkwardly, crossing his arms.

"So um, you don't want them?" He asked, offended.

"No it's not…It's not that," Shiemi wheezed, face pink, "It's just that I was scared for a second…I thought everyone knew that lilies are for funerals!"

Rin sweat dropped.

"What!? I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me before?" He stammered. His face was bright red now and he was flustered.

"It's okay Rin!" Shiemi giggled.

"N-no! It's not okay!" Rin's eyes darted around, looking for a way to dispose of the inappropriate flowers. Finding nothing, he raised the bouquet to his mouth and shoved the lilies down his throat.

"Hey, no! Rin you don't have to do that!" Shiemi cried, trying to grab at the flowers. But Rin pulled them away and finished swallowing them whole. He burped, then sat down hard in the emerald grass, thoroughly embarrassed.

Shiemi sat down in front of him.

"Thanks anyway," She smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Rin grumbled. They sat in silence for a bit, and Rin realized he had no idea what he had come to say.

"My grandmother and I used to play a game here," Shiemi said finally.

"Huh?"

"We would take turns pretending to listen really hard to the trees, and then tell what the trees had told us. I guess it was kind of silly, but it was fun."

"Oh, cool. What are the trees saying now?" Rin asked, glad for a distraction. Shiemi scrunched up her face and cupped her ear.

"They say…that Rin is very nice."

Rin blushed again. "Okay, well my trees say that _you're_ even nicer!"

Shiemi grinned.

"It doesn't work like that. You have to pretend to listen first."

"Oh, right." Rin closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of leaves rubbing against one another. "The trees say…that you are beautiful."

As soon as the words were out he regretted them. His eyes snapped open to see a stunned Shiemi. She ducked her head.

"The trees are being very nice today," She said quietly.

"Heh, yeah," Rin muttered.

"I really like spending time with you Rin, but we should start heading to class don't you think?"

"I guess so." Rin stood, brushing the dirt off his pants with his tail. He leaned down to help Shiemi get up, grabbing her small hand. Apparently, he pulled too hard because she fell forwards with a squeak, landing with her body pressed against Rin's, and her head hitting his chin.

They both stiffened, hyper-aware of each other. Rin looked down into her green eyes. She smiled a bashful little grin.

He felt his tail, not in his control, wrap around her back and pull her closer.

"Shiemi, remember when I said I liked you?"

"Of course…"

"This is what I meant," Rin closed his eyes and placed his lips against hers. His fangs dug into her bottom lip gently and he breathed in the earthy scent of her hair.

It lasted for barely five seconds before Shiemi pulled away. Her doe eyes watered, and her fingers visibly shook. Rin let her go and she stepped back.

"Hey was I really that bad?" He said as she began crying.

"Rin!" She whimpered, "I don't understand…"

"What do you mean?" Rin felt naked suddenly, his pride in shambles.

"I like you a lot. But I don't want anyone else to feel weird about us doing things like that, and I also don't want to stop being your friend-"

"Why would you stop being my friend?"

"Because couples can't be friends. That's not how it works. You're either together or you're friends and I want to be both but I can't!" She wailed.

Rin blinked. And then it was his turn to laugh.

"Hey, we can be both if you want. And we don't even have to tell the others either."

Shiemi stopped crying, looking confused. "Really?"

"Well yeah. Whatever you want."

Instantly her smile returned. She jumped up and threw her arms around Rin's neck.

"Thank you Rin!"

"Uh, you're welcome?"

She grinned at him sheepishly. "Do you…Do you want to finish kissing then?"

Rin's heart inflated like a balloon and he had to stop himself from jumping for joy.

"Oh yeah, definitely."

* * *

 **AWWW! I usually don't write romance, but this was good fun. And the fact that both characters are so awkward makes things even more amusing to me. Anyway, suggest and review.**

 **Wolf Out….**


	6. The Date (Part 1)

**This was a request from Anon-here. Also, this is the first chapter to have two parts. The next part will be out in a few chapters.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Copy-Nin's Daughter: Yes! I am super excited for it! Hopefully they'll do it justice, and finally have more focus on other characters. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Anon-here: Aw I'm glad you like this! I love writing about Renzou, so there will definitely be more of that. Thanks for the ideas, I used the Yukishura ship. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lighten up four-eyes," Shura's voice echoed in Yukio's head as he paced around his dorm room. Sweat trickled down his neck, staining his back. He chewed his lip nervously.

 _Calm down calm down calm down it's fine everything's fine calm down._

He wrung his hands together as little noises emerged from his throat. His shoes clacked loudly on the hard floors. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and f—

"Goddammit Yukio!" Rin growled from the other side of the room. He was at the desk, a pile of papers stacked up in front of him. "I'm trying to do my homework!"

"Sorry Nii-san," Yukio mumbled, not paying attention. Rin blinked. It wasn't like Yukio to apologize like that. And he did look pretty stressed out, at least, more so than usual. Maybe something was really wrong.

"Okay, what's going on?" He sighed, tail swishing in annoyance.

Yukio stopped pacing. He stared hard at his older twin.

"I don't know if I should tell you..." He started.

 _But Rin could probably help. He knows about stuff like this. Then again...he could just make things worse._

"Come on Yukio, we're supposed to be honest with each other," Rin said.

"Fine. But if you laugh I'll shoot your tail off," Yukio snarled. He plopped down heavily next to Rin and whipped out his phone, opening his messages.

Rin eyed the phone in confusion, not understanding what Yukio was freaking out about. And then he realized. The latest text came from Shura and read simply:

 **Meet me at da bar. Imma show u how to hav fun**

Rin's eyes widened. Then he snorted.

"Dude! You got a date!? WITH SHURA?" He gasped. Yukio's face heated up. He snatched the phone away and shoved it into his pockets.

"Shut up! I told you not to laugh!" Yukio yelled. His glasses flashed ominously. Rin's eyes were watering and his shoulders shook uncontrollably.

Yukio growled. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Rin's tail, which was waving madly.

"Be quiet or I'll shoot it! Rin! You're not even listening! I need help!" Yukio roared. Rin wheezed, tumbling off the bed. He just couldn't stop laughing.

"Yuki...it hurts!" He snickered.

"You have ten seconds!" Yukio flailed the gun. Rin shoved his face into the ground, then finally got back up.

"Ha! Okay...Okay I'm fine now...I'm okay...I can't believe it," Rin giggled.

"It's not a date," Yukio mumbled.

"It is totally, one hundred percent a date."

"You're wrong. Shura barely even likes me, and I definitely don't like her. She wouldn't ask me on a date."

"If you really believe that then why are you so nervous?" Rin said slyly.

The question seemed to stop time. Yukio thought hard. No. It couldn't be a date. But...why _was_ he feeling so...flustered? Maybe he was sick. Maybe there was something wrong.

That had to be it.

And Shura probably had an ulterior motive. A girl like her wouldn't ask a guy like him on a...on a... _date_. She was all wild and sexy and loud and he was her opposite.

 _Wait, sexy? Did I just...UGH! This is horrible! What does she want!?_

"You know what, I'm just not going to go," Yukio breathed. He ran his hands through his hair, looking like he had just run several marathons. What was wrong with him? This wasn't like him. He needed to stay calm.

"You're kidding right?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"No. Thank you for your input Nii-san, but I have lesson plans to finish," Yukio said. He stood up and headed for his bag, which was waiting on the floor. He reached in for his papers and laptop, then sat at his desk. The harsh glow of the screen soothed him slightly, and he promptly pushed all thoughts out of his head.

Yukio sighed in relief, focusing on the sound of his fingers clicking on the keys.

 _See? This is much better._

The sun was starting to go down now, and Yukio was almost finished. The faint sound of a door closing echoed behind him, and it occurred to him that Rin had been absent for the past three hours.

"Hi Rin, I hadn't noticed you were gone," Yukio muttered absent mindedly. There was no answer. Yukio rolled his eyes, turning around in his chair.

"NOW!" Rin screamed. And before Yukio could even breathe there was a body on top of him. He yelped, rolling off the chair and onto the hard ground.

"What the hell...," Yukio wrenched his neck up to see the boy holding him down. "SHIMA? What are you doing here?!"

"Okumura-kun asked me to help you with your date," The pink-haired boy said, sitting squarely on Yukio's back.

Rin crept up to the two. "Don't worry bro this is going be awesome!" He turned to his friend. "Shima-san, keep him down while I dress him."

Shima flashed a thumbs up, and Rin began ripping clothes out of the closet.

"Argh, Rin! Shima! I will fail you both if you don't stop this right now!" Yukio hissed. Rin grabbed his jacket and tore it off. Then his shirt. He was reaching for his pants when Yukio kicked him in the face.

"Ow what the...Yukio!" Rin wailed, holding his cheek as Shima started laughing like a maniac.

"Not. The. Pants." Yukio said through gritted teeth. The boys both nodded quickly, then began the make-over.

After an hour of screaming, groaning, clothing exchanging, awkward advice, and lots of sweat, the look was complete. Yukio was ushered to a mirror, where Shima and Rin executed nearly-simultaneous jazz hands.

"TA-DAA!" They grinned.

Yukio sweat dropped.

He was still in his pants, but now also sporting a purple button-up shirt and a gray beanie. A silver chain hung off his pants, obviously fake, and his shoes had been replaced by black sneakers.

"I look like an idiot. Actually no, I look like I was _dressed_ by idiots," Yukio seethed.

"Don't worry Okumura-sensei, Miss Kirigakure's gonna love you!" Shima purred. He and Rin each grabbed one of Yukio's arms, their eyes flashing scarily.

"Let's go!" They said together. Then Yukio was being dragged away.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **So yeah, it probably won't be next chapter, but I will make a follow-up to this chappie. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!**

 **Wolf Out...**


	7. Happy Halloween

**This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween Halloween Halloween! Literally my favorite holiday. Anyway, enjoy the chappie!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Copy-Nin's Daughter: Partially used your last idea, kind of. Hope you like it!**

 **Anon-here:** **Yay I'm really glad you liked it! Nah, Rin probably didn't finish his homework. The second part will be the next chapter probably! Thanks for reviewing!  
**

 **Komasan: I don't really like doing full slash, but I can make a fluffy 'read between the lines' kind of fic if you like. But yeah, that's it. Thank you for reading, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"I didn't want it to come to this buddy."

Bon moaned in his sleep, shifting slightly.

"But hey, gotta do what the boss wants."

Bon pulled the covers over his head, sluggishly batting a hand at the voice. The voice that just wouldn't shut up.

"So, any last words Bon? Or should I be more formal about this...what do you think? Should I call you Suguro?"

Finally, Bon opened his eyes to see the blurry figure of Shima standing above him. He was wearing his Illuminati uniform and there was a horrible deadness in his eyes. He gripped his K'rik loosely, the black mass of Yamantaka behind him.

It took a second for Bon's half-asleep brain to register what was happening. And by the time it did, Yamantaka was lunging at him with its jaw unhinged in an animal scream and Shima was bringing the bladed staff over his head, ready to bring it down.

Bon choked on air and his whole body flew off the mattress. Sheets wrapped around his skin as Yamantaka enveloped him. Darkness. Everywhere. Nothing but darkness. Bon coughed, screamed. His eyes bulged and he jerked around in the blankets, thudding to the ground as roars filled the room.

Then, a strange penetration in his chest. The hilt of a staff barely visible. Its spear embedded into Bon's flesh.

 _NO. PLEASE NO. Not Shima. He wouldn't...Am I going to...This is it...it was so fast..._

Thoughts everywhere as Bon let out a defeated moan. Laughter swarming his senses. From where? Shima. He was laughing so hard his shoulders shook and Bon felt dread as he lay in the dark.

Yamantaka dispersed, and Bon knew it was so that Shima could watch him die.

He wasn't angry. He wasn't sad. He was just surprised at his friend.

 _Didn't know he had it in him._

Shima slowly pulled out the blade, but Bon felt no pain. There was no blood. But Bon was certain he was dying.

Shima kept laughing, doubling over with the effort. Until finally he looked up and managed to gasp out his thoughts.

"You...should have...seen your face!" He wheezed.

Bon blinked, suddenly anxious. "What?"

"Dude please...get off the floor I can't take it. I can't breathe!" Shima snorted, dropping the staff so that he could hold his sides.

"W-w...what are you talking about?"

Shima stuffed a fist into his mouth, trembling. Bon waited for him to calm down, feeling his face grow red with anger.

"It was a prank! You're fine. Haven't you seen the calendar? It's Halloween!" Shima breathed. "And you were my first victim!"

Bon's eye twitched. Then slowly, with a manic sort of calm, he removed himself from the blankets and stood up. He wore no expression, but on the inside he was boiling with shame and embarrassment at being so terrified.

And oddly enough, guilt at thinking his best friend could really try to kill him.

"You little..." Bon growled, then lunged. Shima danced out of the way, still laughing like a deranged seal, while Bon chased him out of the room.

"I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Come back here Shima!"

"Hey come on I said I was sorry!"

"No you didn't!"

"Well I'm sorry!"

"SHIMA!"

Bon's face burned, but he distracted himself with thoughts of being as intimidating as possible.

 _Idiot. I can't believe I let him trick me._

 _How could I think that he'd ever hurt me?_

 _Damn it Shima why do you always have to make things so hard!?_

Bon snarled and doubled his speed. Shima ran for the stairs, kicking up the carpet behind him. His laughter had become asthmatic gasping. He stumbled, lurching into the wall.

"Shima come here!" Bon screamed. Too late. Too late. Shima tripped.

His arms flailed out in front of him as his body was carried forward. Then down the steep stairway. He tumbled all the way, hitting each step with a thud and a muffled _'oomph'_.

Bon couldn't stop his own momentum, and continued running down the steps, following his friend's limp body. He skipped the last two, leaping down to crouch at Shima's side.

"Shima! Shima! Are you okay?!" Bon screeched, anger forgotten.

Shima closed his eyes tightly, then tried to smile.

"Ouch. Wow. That hurt..."

"How did you even fall?! You dumbass!"

"Well I did summon Yamantaka to scare you. Guess it still kind of wears me out. On the bright side, I'm still conscious so..."

"Can you stand?"

Shima weakly pushed himself up, then instantly seemed to regret it. He moaned as he sank back to the ground.

"I think I hurt my leg."

Bon sighed in relief that nothing looked serious. He wiped the sweat from his face.

"Okay then. I'll carry you back," He said. Shima widened his eyes, but said nothing. So Bon hooked his arms under Shima's back and legs, and hoisted him up bridal style.

"So...did you really think I was going to kill you?" Shima asked suddenly. Bon stared at him, then bit his lip.

"No."

"Really? Cause you looked pretty scared. You...you know I would never do that right?"

"Yes I know, shut up," Bon huffed.

"Because like, I'd never kill my best friend. Even if the Illuminati told me to."

"I know that Shima. You can stop now."

"Well maybe if I was really mad at you...or you tried to kill me first...or if-"

"SHIMA!"

"Kidding! Hehe...but seriously..." Shima chuckled nervously. Bon nodded in exasperation.

"I get it."

"Cool."

Bon made it down the hallway, and re-entered their room. He was momentarily confused by the absence of Koneko, before remembering that he had had a late-night study group with some other boys.

He walked over to Shima's bed and dumped the pink-haired boy onto it unceremoniously. Shima grunted, then quickly rolled off his bad leg.

The staff was still on the floor, and Bon picked it up, drumming his fingers along its surface. Bon sighed quietly.

"So...you would never hurt me. Even for the illuminati," He muttered. He hadn't really expected Shima to hear, but he did.

"Nope."

"But you hurt Kamiki."

"N-no I didn't...I just...well I knocked her out a little, but I didn't _hurt_ her!" Shima sputtered. He lowered his gaze, "They did."

Bon didn't need to ask who 'they' were.

"I guess I'm just not over it. I mean, you scared us pretty badly," Bon breathed. It felt good to say it, but also wrong. Like he had just called out some sacred secret.

Shima laughed that apathetic little laugh of his. The one that never reached his eyes.

"You'll get used to it," He said, then hopped off the bed and snatched the staff away from Bon's hands, heading for the door.

For a moment, Bon was too shocked to speak. He did a double-take and curled his fists.

"What about your leg!?" He screamed incredulously. Shima waved as he skipped out.

"Happy Halloween Bon!"

* * *

 **Happy Halloween indeed! And remember, you're literally never too old to go Trick-or-Treating. Ever. Review!**

 **Wolf Out...**


End file.
